Death Incarnate
by Lord22
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer had a simple goal, born of endless conflict. To end all who could pose a threat to his existence. Awakening after ages of slumber, he finds himself embroiled in a conflict between the hollow race and aliens known as humans. His goals and means are simple. But with shifting alliances and the awakening of his kind coming, neither may survive long...
1. Awakening

**Chapter One: Awakening**

The endless sleep that he had lain in ended.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, and reluctantly concluded that he was still alive. The collapsing pillars and falling stones were gone, however. No trace now remained within the sacrificial chamber of the temple. Now the floor was lined with steel, and all the bodies had been cleared away.

His hands and feet were manacled. Pulling on them, he sensed something, a small but weak presence emerging. The world had been connected again.

Even a weak hollow would be a threat bound like this.

Ulquiorra broke his wrist, pulling his left arm through. The pain was moderate, but nothing he had not felt before. As he worked on the other hand, the black portal opened, and a monstrous serpent emerged. It shot toward him, but he caught it by the through. Breaking his other wrist, he raised the hand and plunged it into the heart of the beast.

Grabbing its still-beating heart, he ripped it free as he dislocated his feet and pulled them out in turn. As the corpse fell to the ground and faded away, Ulquiorra bit the heart and drew its energy into himself. A moment later, he stepped down onto the ground and looked up to see more of the creatures coming at him.

Where was his sword?

As he ripped the head from a four-legged hollow, he glanced around, looking for it. One of his eyes caught sight of a door leading out. He made for it, slashing one hand across the throat of several other beasts. All fell dead, and Ulquiorra drew their essence into himself as he stepped across the floor.

It would be best to find some clothes. One could sustain injury walking naked.

As he reached the door, he halted and saw an image. There was a longhaired woman there, staring at the place where he was imprisoned.

_"Is that him?"_ asked the woman. _"Wow, he looks like such a beautiful dreamer, doesn't he?"_

Ulquiorra walked on with no true interest. As he did, he felt the memories and abilities of those hollows he'd killed pass through him. Not all of them, but enough for him to get a sense of how things worked here. Finding a computer console, he pressed the blue open button.

Access denied it said.

Memories informed Ulquiorra that only authorized personal were allowed in her. This would make killing everyone here difficult. The screen then flared to life, and a face akin to a mask appeared before him. "So, it would appear there is at least one security measure still in place. I am Mayuri Kuroschutchi, and in this situation, I am your benefactor. Since you appear to have some small talent for brutality, I will assist you-" Ulquiorra kicked the door. It bent. Another blow sent one of them flying off, and with his bare hands, he ripped the other off the tread. Then he walked on. "-don't you dare walk away from me, you worthless animal! I awakened you to-"

More hollows rushed out at Ulquiorra, who crushed each one in turn as he walked down a hall. This one appeared to be part of the uncollapsed part of the temple. Moving along, Ulquiorra felt his energies gradually returning. "More trash."

Drawn onward through these meaningless halls of stone, Ulquiorra waited impatiently. At last, he came to what he was looking for. An elegant white blade, resting on a table. He felt that petty combination of chemicals within his brain called satisfaction. "Ah, at last.

"Mercialago."

As his hand went toward the altar, however, a field of blue energy appeared around him. A nearby console flared to list. "I will grant you access to your weapon only after you listen to what I have to say. Far too much capital has been invested in my research to let it fail now-"

Ulquiorra stepped back and raised a finger. A bolt of energy surged forward and hit the shield, only to evaporate. Several more had no more effect. Could he afford to waste energy simply to not converse with this conceited fool?

"-hmm, so you are one of them are you?" said Kuroschutchi. "Fascinating. I had suspected it, but having it confirmed is gratifying. I wonder why they chose to imprison you? It is of no consequence. I may need you, but I have time enough.

"You will get back your sword once-"

The answer was yes.

Ulquiorra turned his hand and blasted the console to pieces. "_If I destroy the speaker system, he will not be able to talk. His only possible actions will then be compliance or suicide."_ thought Ulquiorra.

There was a resentful silence. In his deluded mind, Ulquiorra could practically feel Kuroschutchi roaring in a fury. But he opened the force fields and, if Ulquiorra had him right, stalked off in disgust.

Stepped forward, Ulquiorra took the sword and belt.

Then he realized that he still had no clothes. Looking down, he saw a number of bloodied corpses. Some had been torn in half, others merely shot. At once, he began sifting around for unbloodied garments. It was fortunate that they all wore the same regulation uniform. That meant he was soon wearing a complete outfit. Although most were physically larger than him.

Now it was time to return to his plans for survival.

Making his way down the hall, he found an unending tide of lesser hollow. They rushed toward him, blades readied. Rushing to meet them, he ducked past a sword and cleaved a neck. Parrying a thrust, he returned the attack and drove it into a heart. Drawing back to evade another strike, he cut his attacker clean in half.

The others began to flee before them. But he raised a hand and blasted five of them in the back with effortless motions. Five fewer threats to his existence. Now their power was added to his.

"For Lord Barragan, for the King of Hell!" cried new creatures.

They fared no better as he carved through them by the dozens. A blur of bloodied faces and screaming monstrosities shot before him.

"Stop him! If we fail, there shall be nowhere to return to!" said another.

More carnage as the corpses piled up faster than they could disintegrate.

"Run!" said someone.

At last, there was only one remaining, backed into a corner. It cowered before him. "No, no, please, I am your servant, I beg you, please-"

Ulquiorra quickly calculated that this one could be useful. The context was important. So he put a sword to his throat. "Answer my questions, and I will kill you last."

"Yes, yes, of course." said the creature. "What do you want to know?"

"What is this place?" asked Ulquiorra. "And why are you attacking it?"

The creature looked around. "I... when Lord Barragan collapsed the entire temple on you, it was called forbidden ground. The hollow race went into our hibernation period to recover our losses, but..."

"Take your time. You need not fear me yet," said Ulquiorra, removing the blade to prove his point.

"...these humans came here and disturbed us." said the hollow. "They found us, and some of us were awoken. But the humans killed many of us with their strange weaponry.

"The leader, Mayuri Kuroschutchi, began performing experiments on our kind. He also started sending creatures into our inner dimensions to capture more of us. Barragan, however, ordered that we not destroy them."

"Why not?" asked Ulquiorra, formulating several theories. Perhaps Barragan was having trouble awakening all his forces. Or perhaps Kuroschutchi was more dangerous than Ulquiorra had judged. Alternatively, Barragan might have viewed them as sport. He might have chosen to let them survive this long.

It all depended on context.

"Lord Barragan hoped to find a worthy opponent among them." said the hollow, though that might have been mere propaganda. "That's why he had us only defend and launch occasional raids.

"Then they started delving into this place.

"We... we knew we had to act. But Lord Barragan was loath to intervene directly. And Kuroschutchi had impressive defenses. Every time we started an outbreak, he'd seal it down and crush it. And they were getting closer.

"Then, She called us."

She? Likely not a hollow, if they were able to turn around a situation, Barragan could not. Otherwise, Barragan would have taken the credit. "Who?"

"We do not know her name, but her voice is sweet." said the hollow. "She let us into this place, giving us sacrifices and allowing us to enter this dimension.

"Now we are nearly victorious.

"We... we were going to kill you while you rested."

"I see," said Ulquiorra, judging the tactic sound. "There should be a Soul Pit near here, should there not? Barragan would want to transform the souls of these creatures into more of his soldiers."

"Yes." said the hollow.

"Take me to it," said Ulquiorra.

The hollow bowed. "As you command, great one."

And he rushed off. Ulquiorra moved after him through the halls. As they did, they came to more places of metal. Bodies were hanging from walls, dripping blood down on the ground. As they moved on, Ulquiorra reflected that they must be getting close.

Having the corpses on hand made transforming the souls that much easier.

Then they reached the guards. They howled as they saw their fellow. "You, trai-"

Ulquiorra fired a barrage of balas that burned through each one in turn. "Trash."

Moving forward, he began his work again. One threat after another was annihilated, hacked to pieces with efficient strikes. Soon the fools began to run before him. "Flee! The Fourth Sword is awake! We must flee!"

"No, stand, and fight!" cried another. "Stand and-" Then his head was cut from his body.

"Run or fight as you wish," said Ulquiorra, raising a hand. "All things return to nothingness."

A cero of green light then forward, wider than most. In one blow, it consumed the creatures. Then Ulquiorra walked forward into a wide room. And at the center was a pit of corpses. Yet the bodies were gradually melting into it. Screams of those dead resounded, and the light was lower here. His body felt uneasy, as it always had. But Ulquiorra regarded this as irrelevant information.

"Here we are, great Ulquiorra. I have brought you to the Soul Pit, as you commanded." said the hollow.

Then a massive figure descended to crush the creature underfoot. Ulquiorra quickly slid back to get some distance, setting two hands to his blade. Before him was a massive, bald man wearing white garments that bore his muscular chest. His arms were thick, and he had a mask like bone beneath his chin.

"Well, that makes this so much easier," said Yammy. "Fucking weakling."

"Yammy," noted Ulquiorra, glancing around to see other creatures emerging. "It has been many ages."

"Ulquiorra," said Yammy, "you really shouldn't have turned on us."

"I turned on no one," said Ulquiorra, sheathing his sword. "To betray an entity is to betray a principle.

"One cannot violate a principle if there is no such thing."

"Well, that shit doesn't matter at all." snarled Yammy. "We've been having all kinds of fun with these humans. Some of the females make for good sport, you know."

Ulquiorra was well aware of some of his kinds... preferences. The mild distaste he felt for it was one of the reasons he'd chosen to kill them all. Still, Yammy had preferred mostly to brutalize and maim. "Disgusting.

"Have you spent time in the company of Nnoitora?

"Nnoitora is nothing!" snapped Yammy, slamming a foot against the floor.

"You are correct in a literal sense," noted Ulquiorra, looking to the surrounding enemies. "I intend to destroy every living creature in this world. If you assist me, you will be able to satisfy your thirst for brutality. I can assure you that I will destroy you last."

"You can't take on the entire world." snapped Yammy. "You'll die for sure."

"All creatures die," noted Ulquiorra. "Survival is an act of defiance against a meaningless existence. Statistically speaking, I am more likely to succeed with your aid. And you are certain to live longer than if you face me here."

"Like hell!" roared Yammy. "One, I'm not alone! Two, you may think that because I'm the Tenth Sword, I'm the weakest! But I'm not! I'm actually the Zeroth Sword! I'm stronger than Grimmjow, stronger than Nnoitora, stronger than you! They're all trash to-"

Ulquiorra slammed one palm against the ground. In doing so, he sent a wave of green energy outward at the closely packed hollows. They screeched as they were consumed, and Yammy recoiled, skin burning.

Ulquiorra surged forward and plunged a hand into Yammy's heart. The giant gasped as he fell to his knees. Reaching out with his massive hands, he tried to grab Ulquiorra. Before he could, Ulquiorra withdrew his hand and vaulted over his shoulders. Turning around in the air, he summoned energy on his fingertips.

"Cero," said Ulquiorra.

A beam of green consumed Yammy and the Soul Pit, annihilating both. All within, it surged around and entered into Ulquiorra as he landed. Their energies and minds were his. He now perceived that many within this organization had been drafted. Sent to work on an off-world colony because they were deemed threats.

Many were in constant fear for their lives.

They need not fear now.

At that moment, a figure appeared. It was a beautiful, black-haired woman with dull eyes. She was clad in an office skirt and shirt that bared her legs and wore a low cut outfit. However, she was entirely robotic in appeared.

Interesting. It appeared Ulquiorra was being affected by these souls.

"I am Nemu Kuroschutchi, Master Mayuri's digitized assistant." said the hologram. "I've been dispatched to assist you in his stead. It would appear that you are well acquainted with these creatures. More specifically, their hierarchy."

At that moment, Yammy got back up, because of course, he did. "Damn you... you're not stronger..." He swung a punch.

Ulquiorra caught the arm and used the momentum to throw Yammy across the room to smash into some boxes. "In terms of muscle mass, you are stronger. In everything else, you are nothing." He raised a hand. "Die now and fall into the oblivion that awaits all things."

Ulquiorra fired a more focused blast and destroyed Yammy's head.

"I am picking up immense amounts of energy flowing through the surrounding area," said Nemu. "Your actions appear to be attracting massive levels of demons.

"It is advisable that you relocate."

Ulquiorra reflected that, while he was superior, even he could not fight an army. Not without significant risk. Even now, he could hear the screeching as he walked up a set of steps to a higher level and made his way into a hall. As he did, hollows came toward him from both sides.

Yet in these enclosed places, he had the advantage.

Raising both hands, he began unleashing a barrage of balas on both sides. He cut through the enemy by the dozens in the packed arena. More and more of them were destroyed. Those watching it happened realized they had better places to be. They fled back and ended up fighting with their reinforcements.

"It appears that reports of your abilities are not inaccurate," said Nemu.

Ulquiorra calculated that this entity was attempting to establish a dialogue. No doubt for her own ends. Although he found her presence less grating than her master. "What do you want?"

"Master Mayuri's desire is to reestablish control over this facility. Once that is done, research can be continued. The goal of Section 13 is to ensure the scientific advancement of our society," said Nemu. "My sensors indicate that massive numbers of hollows are emerging.

"I recommend that you leave immediately. Since this place is of no further value to us, I will activate the self-destruct sequence. I will activate green lights on this hall to lead you out."

"Do as you wish," said Ulquiorra.

So green lights appeared, and Ulquiorra followed them. As he did, he came to what the memories of those he had killed told him was an elevator. Opening it, he noted a bloodied corpse there, killed while trying to flee. Pressing the button that led up, Ulquiorra waited.

And yet he found himself curious. In Ulquiorra's experience, if was beneficial to align himself, however temporarily, with others. These 'bonds' provided an additional context. One that helped him avoid losing motivation to remain alive.

Survival was the only good, just as death was the only evil.

If Ulquiorra must pursue irrelevant curiosities to survive, so be it. As the elevator went up through layers of earth, he looked to the screen. "You seek to advance what you call science. To what end did you come to Hueco Mundo?"

"Our goal is to utilize the unique energy signature in this world for military use," said Nemu. "We intend to ensure the prosperity and well-being of the many, at the expense of the individual."

Ulquiorra considered that.

Mayuri Kuroschutchi obviously cared nothing for those who had died here. He likely viewed them merely as a means to pursue his interests. They had awoken Barragan and his kind and paid the price. Even if Barragan killed everyone here, he would surely seek to invade the world they had come from. Now their only hope for defeating Barragan was Ulquiorra. And Ulquiorra's present goal was to kill everything in the universe before it could kill him. It was conceivable that Mayuri would somehow triumph over both. But Ulquiorra doubted his vision of an ideal future would sit well with anyone.

"Your mission is a failure." was all Ulquiorra said.

The gates of the elevator opened to reveal the shifting sands of Hueco Mundo. And before him was the facility where Ulquiorra would be heading next. He drew Mercielago and stepped out of the elevator to end the lives of all who could threaten him.

A new bloodletting was about to commence.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I've been completely unable to come up with anything to write for my other fanfics lately. Most of my focus has been on playing Doom 2016. Without any ideas, I decided to use the formula presented by Doom 2016 to create a story.

Of course, I mean for this to be its own thing. Character motivations, actions, and plans will generally be completely different. I'm just really starved for ideas, and I have to post something.

On a separate note, Yammy is the absolute worst Espada.

He's literally just another generic, stupid brute. I will never understand why Tite Kubo choose for him to be the last Espada standing. Literally, anyone else would have been more appropriate. He has no character depth, no interesting personality traits, and no arc. He isn't even a good fighter.

Thus his rather unceremonious fate here.


	2. Welcoming Committee

**Chapter Two: Welcoming Committee**

The endless dunes of Hueco Mundo stretched before Ulquiorra. But they were not as they once were.

The moon was in the sky as it had been before, yet there were subtle differences. His eyes could detect craters that hadn't been there before. How many cycles had passed in this place while he slept? It was irrelevant, for he saw the signs of the human's presence.

They had established their facility above the Menos Dimension. And Ulquiorra stood above it on a great clifftop.

"Be warned," said Nemu. "The explosion has been set to three minutes."

"More than sufficient time," said Ulquiorra.

Stepping down, he began to scale down the stones toward the sands below. As he did, he saw nothing alive. Even the lizards the walked this place were nowhere to be seen. Scaling down, he set his feet down onto the sands and walked over them.

His hand was on his sword as he made his way toward the facility.

First, he would reactivate the sensor systems. Memories came to him now of the general means to do so. It was a start. With that information, he could learn what Kuroschutchi had learned. With that information, he could annihilate his enemies once and for all.

Even so, he sensed something.

A presence.

Glancing to one side, he saw a lesser hollow rushing over the dunes. Making after it quickly, he followed it down and slid to a halt near a wall. It was made of metal, and below he saw the sand had been cleared away. His eyes gazed over the ancient ruins that he had not seen in many cycles, covered by dirt.

No hollow had ever succeeded in drawing those up. No hollow had ever cared to try.

All around them were innumerable hollows, moving about. They had not yet seen him. Descending down into the ruins, he crept up behind one and pulled it behind a pillar. Grabbing its mouth, he ripped the top of its head off, then stole around the pillar. Dropping down into what had once been a courtyard, he plunged his hand through the chest of another. Pulling out the heart, he dragged the corpse around a pillar. Another came round the other side at the same moment.

They looked around for their comrade. Mere moments later before Ulquiorra stalked forward and snapped their neck. He let them fall to the ground as he leaped back up and hid behind a pillar. Some of the enemies were leaping down and saw the corpses. Ulquiorra took their heads off with a bala while moving on.

Another saw him and raised a hand to fire a bala of its own-

Then it was cut in half.

Trash.

All of them were trash.

The bodies faded away as Ulquiorra moved on. Those had been some of the more powerful hollows. Those he had faced before had been the weakest of kinds, having absorbed only one or two souls. These, however, were obviously more dangerous.

As he walked, he sensed two presences he had not felt in previous cycles. Lowering his aura, Ulquiorra hid behind a dune as they came over the edge. Neliel had not changed much, though her wavy green hair was still longer. Her enormous breasts were now packed into a white and black outfit. One that clung to her wide hips in a fashion that incited lust. The outfit unexpectedly suited her, rather than the green rags before. Her cheeks still bore the blush tattoos.

Grimmjow, however, had shorter hair, now spiked. He wore a similar outfit that showed off his muscular abdomen. His white skirt glowed around him.

With both of them were many higher-level hollows. Ulquiorra would not be able to confront these ones directly.

"Has there been any word from Yammy, Grimmjow?" asked Neliel, hand on her sword.

"What do you think, Nel?" asked Grimmjow. "The fucker barged in there first to fight Ulquiorra. Any reason we're sending him in? We both know he's the weakest."

"Yammy and Ulquiorra got on well in the last cycle, Grimmjow," said Neliel. "He's the most likely to join his side if things turn against us. Better he dies first then defect later. Though, of course, I hope he succeeds.

"More importantly, the point of the mission was to remove Ulquiorra before he could awaken.

"Last cycle, he came too close. You know what will happen if he succeeds in consuming the entire Hollow Race."

"He's not going to get the chance." scoffed Grimmjow. "I'll-" He paused. "Where are the guards."

And then the mountain exploded in the foreground, as many tones of rock collapsed down onto the sands. Ulquiorra felt what was called satisfaction as he watched them look around in fear.

"What the hell?!" said Grimmjow.

"So Yammy has failed," noted Neliel.

"Fan out! Find Ulquiorra!" snapped Grimmjow. "If you find him, bring word to me! I'll kill the bastard myself!"

"No," said Neliel. "We'll confront him together as one — all of us at once. None of us can defeat him directly. If you fight Ulquiorra directly, you will lose. I dropped that temple on him ten cycles ago. We'll do worse this time."

Ulquiorra had walked onward as he listened. His senses were well attuned, and now he was making his way to the edge of a cliff. Around him, he saw many of the human structures. They were unadorned, without decoration. There was a raised track leading into the distance toward another facility. It had been destroyed at some point, however.

Nearer still, Ulquiorra saw a great tower rising high into the air. And several other facilities around. Still, this main road seemed too exposed. It would not be wise to confront Neliel and her kind directly just yet. Scaling higher up, he scaled over a set of pipes, hot to the touch, and saw two Arrancar hollows walking.

They were both thin. One of them had short, blonde hair, the other had black pigtails and violet eyes. With them were a great many other, lesser hollows. "Any reason we've got to sit around here, waiting, Menoly?" said the black-haired one.

"You know what Mistress Neliel said," said Menoly. "We're supposed to clear up any human survivors and observe for a fleet."

"Yeah, but why the hell do we have to do this, anyone?" asked the black-haired one. "We've already wiped the humans out, or most of em. Why the hell should we still be taking orders from that... monster."

"Loly, you know what the orders are-" began Menoly.

And then they looked and saw Ulquiorra as he dropped down in front of them.

"Ulquiorra," said Menoly.

Ulquiorra sent a bala toward them, but Loly pulled one of the lesser hollows in front. The use of a living shield saved her, and she drew a dagger. "Attack!"

Menoly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off, even as the hollows surged toward Ulquiorra. "Retreat!"

Ulquiorra hacked through a hollow with his hand. He roundhouse kicked another into oblivion, before leaping into the air. A surge of balas later, and they fell dead as he landed and pursued. However, Loly and Menoly were nowhere to be found.

Likely they were going to find reinforcements and alert higher level creatures. He'd have to eradicate them before Neliel, or Grimmjow got back. "Excellent strategy."

Making his way after them, he turned a corner and came to a number of strange devices. They seemed to be focused on pumping. Perhaps a generator or some sort of engine. Whatever it was, many hollows were surging there.

Rushing to meet them, he fired a cero.

As he did, they scattered, so only a few were consumed. Then they followed massive volleys of balas that Ulquiorra was hard-pressed to evade. One caught him in the shoulder as he cleaved an enemy in half. The pain of burning flesh was insignificant. But it meant his enemies became more motivated.

As he cleaved one in half, more landed and fired at him. Like minnows, they ran away as he, the higher predator, cleaved them down. But minnows had no power to unleash an attack of their own. Yammy would have been of help here. His rampage could have been a distraction to draw off the main force while Ulquiorra entered.

More burns were put on his body as the old healed. More hollows were coming to help against him. It was time to get some distance. Surging backward, he came to even greater cliffs and landed on a fan. The enemy scrambled after him from all around.

Ulquiorra drew his sword. His power exploded outward. Now there would be no hope of stealth.

With lightning speed, he surged around, hacking and slashing all around him. Bodies were cleaved, as wherever he went, the bodies of the slain piled up. Waves of balas consumed one creature after another. For a few, furious instants Ulquiorra consumed all around them.

Then, walking over the disintegration corpses. He sheathed his blade while feeling a bit winded. Several wounds were on him, but they were swiftly healing. Soon he leaped across a gap and made his way through a cave system, killing several more as he did.

Soon enough, he came to the facility itself. And yet it was oddly empty. There did not appear to be any stairs leading up. Perhaps access was only meant to be attainable through the tracks leading in. There did appear to be some doors, but he found that his balas and ceros did nothing to them,

As Ulquiorra scaled up, he found this absence of defenders suspicious. Then, just as he reached the top, something leaped at him with massive jaws. As it came, he caught the beast by the hair and smashed its skull on the metal. It broke and bent steel as Ulquiorra clambered over the corpse. More came at him from both sides, firing balas. But Ulquiorra rolled forward and raised two hands to blow them apart.

Even so, he felt a slight injury. Moving forward, he saw arrancars, not hollows. All were weaker than Loly and Menoly, judging from their monstrous appearance. But all of them clustered together as Ulquiorra surged toward them.

As one, they unleashed ceros that shot toward him.

Ulquiorra slid to a halt, surprised by this. Coordination between hollows was something he'd dismissed as impossible. He hardly raised his hand to fire his own cero before it hit him. For a moment, the two blasts shuddered against eachother. Then the enemy blast overtook his. His hand was burned as he struggled to halt it with one hand. Bringing up his other, he slipped and lost his footing, and the weakened blast consumed him.

The Arrancar clustered, staring in hope.

Then Ulquiorra got up and began firing balas into them. They scattered too late, and most of them were killed in an instant. The others tried to flee and were destroyed. Ulquiorra walked on to the doors, which slid aside for him.

Beyond him, he saw the image of Nemu Kuroschutchi. _"Welcome to Section 12 Resource Operations. This facility was one of the first constructed for the colonization effort. It __was founded after the discovery of Hollow energy. It deals with ore gathering, docking, and communications array._

_"If you're a volunteer, Central Forty-Six would extend it's gratitude to you for your service. If you are among the indentured service, please cooperate. Your service is of value to us."_

"Why do you continue to read this documentation?" asked Ulquiorra.

_"Standard procedure is to continue the loop so long as anyone is present,"_ said Nemu. _"The rules and parameters are to __be maintained, even in crises._

_"I am opening the doors._

_"Bear in mind that this facility is in lockdown. It may be necessary to circumnavigate the defenses in place to secure the facility."_

Ulquiorra scaled up the steps, walking past the bodies. He found himself somewhat curious about something. "Should those defenses have not been destroyed already."

_"Unfortunately, they were turned__ against us,"_ said Nemu as Ulquiorra reached the airlock. _"It began with raids. Hollow attacks became very well-coordinated. They caught our exploration teams off guard whenever they left, weakening our garrison. That ground our operations to a halt. Then there were strange blackouts. The creatures also began to fight with better organization. There were regular periods where I was unable to observe certain areas. Master Mayuri became __increasingly upset and took to disciplining subordinates._

_"Reinforcements were requested from Central Forty-Six. Plans were made to bring an entire division here under General Byakuya Kuchiki._

_"Then, the attack came._

_"A transmission was broadcast out en masse to all parts of the facility. One of our employees arranged for multiple dimensional breaches in several critical areas. The placing of these breaches resulted in it being impossible to respond quickly._

_"At the same time, an outside attack-"_

Suddenly Nemu's voice fizzled out. Around Ulquiorra, he could sense a spiritual pressure he had before. And he saw on the walls familiar tendrils growing through the halls.

_"Nemu-kun, could you please be quiet for a minute. I'm supposed to introduce myself."_ said a bubbly, cheerful voice. _"Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm taking control of the communications system using my friend Aureniero. I kind of, sort of let the hollows into this place. Now, I don't mean any offense by this, and it is kind of mean, but everyone here had to die for being a threat..."_

An attitude Ulquiorra could respect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here, we have chapter two.

I don't usually include this much action within the context of a fic. However, given that Ulquiorra is an omnicidal maniac, and these are hollows, endless blood and action is pretty much the norm. With luck, I've made a reasonably interesting narrative in the process.


	3. Justifications

**Chapter Three: Justifications**

Ulquiorra quickly set his hand to the console and opened the airlock. It slid open with a hiss, and he entered into a dimly lit room. Bodies were lying here or their environmental suits having been torn. As he stepped over them, huge humanoid hollows leaped over the bodies and leaped at him. Ulquiorra stepped aside from one and cleaved it in two, before firing a bala to burn through two more.

A fourth sent a wave of energy at him, but he stepped aside, grabbed it by the head, and ripped it off.

"So, you must be Ulquiorra," said Orihime. "Do you mind if I talk while you fight? Sorry, it's just that ever since the holding cells opened, I haven't had anyone to speak with. Neliel has been busy.

"Can I call you Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra shot the speaker system.

The area here was dark, even for his eyes. Only red emergency lights allowed him to see, and many pipes were hot to the touch. More importantly, however, there were tendrils on the walls. They reached along it and seemed to be growing even now.

"I see. So Aureniero has taken control of the systems here," said Ulquiorra. He moved past the tendrils. Making his way through the halls, he soon came out into a wide-open area. It appeared to be scaffolding, with the ceiling unseen. Hollows rushed at him from all sides, but he weaved between them. He reduced them to bloodied carcasses in mere moments.

Looking around, he could see a way down, through a chain-link fence. But the energy was coursing through it, barring his path. Vague memories told him that there was a console where the officers worked. Turning, he saw the door, stuck tight.

Moving up to it, Ulquiorra slid Murcielago between the doors and pried them open. Sheathing it, he forced it the rest of the wave and move on. Several hollows snarled and rushed at him over their old bodies. Ulquiorra burned through them with ease, before scaling up a broad set of stairs. There he found the console, alongside windows that were covered by shutters.

Several of Aureniero's tendrils were coming down from the ventilation shafts above. Others were forming on the walls. Ulquiorra drew Murcielago and slashed them down. He then unleashed a cero at the shafts to burn everything within them to ash.

There was a howl, and Ulquiorra turned back to the system. Finding a corpse, the officer in command, he grabbed his hand. The officer was a man with a huge head and a strange body type for a human. Perhaps some other race?

Irrelevant.

He pressed one dead hand against the authorization pad, then let go as he gained access. Turning on the systems, the shutters slid away. Outside, Ulquiorra could see the crescent moon far above and the endless sands. It was oddly scenic, though the fact was irrelevant.

Quickly, Ulquiorra set to work checking the information. It seemed that Aureniero had set up his tendrils throughout the facility. Multiple areas, from the Resource Ops to the Dimensional Tower, were all infested. Obviously, Aureniero had put a great deal of effort into all this.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you accidentally shot out the speakers while you were fighting," said Orihime. "Anyway, I guess we kind of got off on the wrong foot and all. But I think hollows really like killing eachother so-

Ulquiorra muted her on the console. From there, he checked the documentation and recent history. It appeared the expedition has been carried out as a means of utilizing prisoners. Unwanted entities Central Forty Six did not want to keep at large but wasn't willing to kill. Neither had they been ready to keep feeding the people they had arrested. So they created the Houco Mundo Colony as a means of execution.

They would perform a dangerous task no one wanted.

Recent history indicated that whoever was on this console held an interest in the Quincy. Judging by the records, they were looking for any sign of Quincies within this place.

Then Ulquiorra noticed a message that had played for the entire facility en masse. Perhaps two days ago? Curious, he activated it. A bespectacled young man with blue hair, wearing white, appeared. "Hello, Captain Kuroschutchi. My name is Uryu Ishida, and you may remember me. If you are hearing this, it means you will soon be dead.

"You have kidnapped and tortured innocent people for the sake of your experiments. Entire towns have been eradicated when you lured the hollows to them. And for what? So you people could cover up your actions? You have created life simply to torture it.

"Not that any of this matters in the slightest to Lord Barragan Luisenbarn, or any of his servants.

"But when I offered him an opportunity to kill all of you, he was only too happy to accept.

"As of this moment, all of the hollows you have been experimented on have been released. Even as I speak, portals are being opened in critical areas of this facility. From this point forward, this entire facility is on lockdown. No one will be able to move without circumventing the system meant to contain outbreaks.

"The hollows entering this dimension from the Menos Forest will have no impediment.

"Ironic. The very security measures you put in place to keep control of the situation will now be your own demise.

"Goodbye."

Then the message faded out. Ulquiorra remembered his original purpose and found the communications array for Nemu. It appeared that she was based within a facility that could only be accessed by a train system. She had the ability to record, access, and communicate data through the facility.

From the looks of things, someone had restricted her access.

Quickly he used his memories to re-engage her communications. "You have re-engaged my auxiliary power," said Nemu. "Master Mayuri had hoped to avoid you seeing these documents.""

"What kind of threat is posed by Uryu Ishida?" asked Ulquiorra.

"He is the last descendant of the Quincy Race. They were a subgroup of humans designated potential threats," said Nemu. "Their species was culled, and covert means were used to exterminate the survivors. Master Mayuri carried out that purge in exchange for the ability to experiment on them."

"Then you have gained their powers." surmised Ulquiorra.

There was a snarl, and hollows surged out of the ventilation system. Ulquiorra grabbed one by the skull, smashed it into the floor, and hurled it into the incoming crowd. From there, he unleashed a flurry of balas that consumed them.

"Humans do not gain strength from devouring eachother, as you Hollows do," said Nemu.

"It is irrelevant," said Ulquiorra. "What threat does he pose?"

"Uryu Ishida's abilities are quite considerable," said Nemu. "It is odd, however. In our last encounter with him, he offered Master Mayuri the opportunity to plead for his mercy. He also demonstrated sympathy toward me, even though I was his enemy.

"It is strange that he has taken such utilitarian means of destroying his enemies."

Odd.

This Uryu would have had to be highly competent to outmaneuver so many powerful beings. Yet he had, apparently, allowed an enemy a chance to survive. Perhaps to gloat? "It matters not. What is your current priority?"

"As you have observed," said Nemu, "the entity known as Aureniero is spreading. If he is able to gain access to our more sensitive research specimens, he may become a severe threat.

"As such, he must be culled.

"However, I am having difficulty locating the core of his being. I will need you to reactivate my sensor systems."

"So be it," said Ulquiorra, remembering where those were located.

Ulquiorra made his way out of the room and found that a trap door had opened up. Leaping down, he found hollows clambering in around him. Slashing through them with his hands, he leaped down onto the floor and moved onward. Several Hollows rushed at him, only to be blasted apart. Others ran for their lives and were blasted apart. One ran to hid behind some boxes and was blasted apart when Ulquiorra found him.

On he walked.

"Oh, you're back," said Orihime. "I'm kind of getting the feeling that you don't like hearing me talk. Sorry, I just like to chatter a lot. I figured that since you Hollows spend all your time killing, it might be nice to try talking for once.

"So um, is there anything you like to do for fun?

"I mean, I always used to like making dinner, but I haven't been able to do it in years. See, we mostly use premade stuff."

"You are speaking in familiar terms for one who has killed hundreds," noted Ulquiorra. He found her kind nature contradictory.

"Oh them," said Orihime, voice cracking. "Well, most of them were better off dead anyway. See, people who work in this area are the lowest-ranked, and they have to work nonstop on tough labor. But if they are obedient and work long enough, they might get the chance to go up in rank.

"But the higher-ranked you get, the more involved you are with experiments.

"I didn't get the chance to pick, though.

"What about you? You ever have to do something you don't want to do at all?"

"Desires are irrelevant," said Ulquiorra. "They have no bearing save insofar as they affect one's actions." He found a door, opened it, and moved in. Within, he found dozens of enemies who snarled and rushed at him.

Drawing his sword, he found these were more difficult.

Some scraped at him, and he had to keep moving to avoid them. Murcielago did not cut through them so easily. He had to hack one twice to cleave through the neck and lost an eye in the process. Drawing back while it healed, Ulquiorra fired a cero that obliterated one. But the others scattered out of the way and went at him.

Slashing through another, he ripped the heart out of a second. From there, he threw the organ into the face of another beast and blasted it. Then all was silent, and he moved onward. As he did, he found fewer and fewer normal hollows. The walls were covered in more and more tendrils. Aureniero was present everywhere.

"Wow, that's really deep," said Orihime. "So um, are you planning on killing Aureniero?"

"Obviously," said Ulquiorra, reflecting that he had not spoken this much in centuries. Humans enjoyed speaking, didn't they?

"Right, right, that's sort of what you Hollows do, isn't it?" guessed Orihime.

"Your basic perception serves you well," noted Ulquiorra. He came to a door that was bound shut by tendrils. Someone had melted the metal closed. Fortunately, whatever energy shield protected the rest wasn't here.

Ulquiorra raised a hand and began to fire a cero to burn through it.

"Right," said Orihime. "So, um, have you fought him before?"

"Aureniero is a highly adaptable entity who has a limitless ability to grow in power. In one cycle, he nearly consumed the entire Hollow Race," said Ulquiorra. He remembered the maws and tendrils. "It was... challenging to deal with him then.

"Since then, he is killed early in every cycle. The other hollows do not tolerate him growing too strong."

"Oh, wow, so this whole cycle thing is a game you play?" asked Orihime.

"Hardly a game," said Ulquiorra. "Houco Mundo flows in cycles. The same events happen again in different ways. The same entities appear. All the Hollows struggle and compete against one another in pursuit of their goals.

"Invariably, they fail.

"That is the nature of the universe."

"So what are your goals?" asked Orihime. "And why is Neliel so afraid of you?"

The door and tendrils were melting away now. But more of them were coming to try and stave him off. Obviously, Aureniero did not want him getting through. Both were now pouring energy against one another. However, Ulquiorra could do it faster.

The conversation was a welcome distraction. "I was born in darkness, and I was the only thing that was why. The others of my kind swarmed around me and sought to kill me. I killed them.

"Every Hollow in existence is a threat to every other Hollow. My desire is to prolong my existence for as long as possible. Thus they will die."

"Well, that seems like a sad way to live," said Orihime.

"You are in no position to pass judgment," noted Ulquiorra.

"I guess not," said Orihime sadly. "But I... I didn't want to, but you haven't seen what it was like! Everyone was afraid all the time. People would disappear and... they'd never be seen again. We had to work fourteen hours a week with no breaks. If you said anything that the watchers didn't as you disappeared.

"I saw what happened to them. I had to heal them. Kuroschutchi would... do things. And then I'd have to heal them, again and again, until they were begging me to let them die. But whenever I lost one, he'd... he'd..." She trailed off. "That's when I met Neliel. She said that people who were killed by Hollows would become Hollows. And at first, I thought it would be horrible, but then Kuroschutchi started... he started trying to turn people into them. They were in constant pain and... And I felt that they were suffering as much as we were and...

"And then I found out they wanted to expand operations.

"So I... I got in contact with Uryu using a private channel, and I found out about all kinds of awful things, and we... um..."

"You what?" asked Ulquiorra.

The door melted away, and the tendrils were drawn back with a howl.

"I gave him a complete technical readout of the facility and then let him sabotage the place," said Orihime. Ulquiorra walked through. "We had a plan where um, once he did the lockdown, I'd open all the cages. That actually took a lot of work, but um, well, Grimmjow helped.

A lot.

"He helped me a lot.

"I'm an awful person, aren't I?"

"I don't care," said Ulquiorra as he walked back, peering into the dark.

But Orihime's voice did not return. All around Ulquiorra, he saw the flesh of Aureniero on the walls, on the ceilings. There were eyes on every wall, and as he walked in, he saw many of the tentacles rise up around him.

"Your conversation with Orihime is at an end, Ulquiorra," said Aureniero, voice garbled from everywhere and nowhere.

"So it would seem," said Ulquiorra.

This would be troublesome.


	4. Aureniero Ascendant

**Chapter Four: Aureniero Ascendant**

Tendrils rose around Ulquiorra, as eyes appeared on the walls. There were also gaping, sharp-toothed maws that opened up. Ulquiorra wondered as to their purpose as he walked on, hand on sword. "Aureniero, you are far more advanced than the last time we clashed."

"We have chosen our moment well," said Aureniero, voice shifting and changing pitch. "The hollows needed us, and we grew strong. Now they need Orihime, and she has ordered me kept alive. We will live on until we are strong enough to assimilate all."

"A meaningless effort," said Ulquiorra. "Assimilation on such a scale will merely make you a target to all other races."

"Those two shall be brought into the fold," said Aureniero. "But, it shall start with you!"

Then the tendrils struck. Ulquiorra cleaved them in half, moving away from their attacks. Turning around, he sent balas to tear through several. Even as he did, however, the mouths began to spit balas of their own at him, and he was forced to duck and weave. A tentacle grabbed his ankle, holding him in place as others came at him.

Thinking quickly, Ulquiorra surged energy into the limb, then cut it off and leaped back. As he did, the leg exploded and destroyed many of the tentacles. More came at him as he fell to one knee, fighting to stay unimpeded as his leg regrew.

Finally, it was done, and he sprinted down the hall, leaping over a tentacle with a claw at the edge and cutting it off. As it landed on the flesh, it was devoured by mouths. Several times Ulquiorra nearly put a leg into one of the maws.

This was... problematic.

Rushing into an open area, he found every door shut. Blasting it with a bala, then a cero, he found nothing could breakthrough. The tentacles came at him from all directions. No matter how many balas he fired now, he could not keep them back indefinitely.

Then two grabbed his arm from behind. Before he could hack them off, his other was grabbed. More tentacles came forward with acid dripping maws on them.

"You will not be able to gain any further aid from other areas of this facility," said Aureniero. "I have established my limbs across all of it, and even now, I am growing in power."

"Warning: Core temperatures rising," said Nemu's voice. "Core temperatures returned to normal."

Ulquiorra ripped his own arms off, rolled away, and focused on swift regeneration. Ulquiorra raised a leg and fired a cero, turning it to reduce large numbers of tentacles to ashes. It bought him time to regrow his arms and snatch up his sword.

"You will not escape us, Ulquiorra," said Aureniero. "The human's technology gives us power beyond measure. No matter how many tendrils you can destroy, we will regrow."

And then, suddenly, Aureniero shrieked. The flesh on the walls began to shudder as some of it burned away. Thousands of voices began to scream around Ulquiorra as the door slid open, and some of the lights went back on.

"In through the door, quickly, you simpleton." snarled Kuroschutchi's voice.

Ulquiorra obeyed quickly and came into a large, circular room. Ahead of him was a console with a computer screen. On it appeared Mayuri Kuroschutchi, though his face looked like a mask. He was sitting in a chair as the door shut behind him. "Well, it would seem you need us after all," said Kuroschutchi. "I confess, it was a troublesome affair getting those emergency measures in place. Right now, the Aureniero specimen is being eaten alive by nanites. I kept them dormant in the walls for just such an eventuality."

"Master Mayuri, my analysis of Aureniero's systems is complete," said Nemu's voice. "It seems that we have only temporarily regained control of the complex. He will soon adapt to the nanites."

"Of course he will, you stupid girl!" said Mayuri. "If they had been capable of eradicating him immediately, I should have chosen them at once.

"Men of science must pick their moment well.

"Now then, the barbarian." He turned back to Ulquiorra.

"How is Aureniero gaining such strength?" asked Ulquiorra simply.

"Aureniero is a fascinating species of parasite," said Mayuri Kuroschutchi. "The things I have learned from observing him in action are truly breathtaking. One of his qualities is the ability to convert the energy of all kinds into his own.

"When Specimen Inoue released the specimens, she made a calculated risk. She put Aureniero's larval form into the reactor, into the foundry. She then utilized her unique ability to bond him to it. From there, she set the foundry to overload. Thus he is able to draw on immense amounts of power.

"Of course, I had already devised a facility wise failsafe. It was designed to purge this facility of the Aureniero parasite in such a situation. I can activate it at any time. At the moment, Aureniero is the only thing keeping the facility from a total overload. If an overload occurs, it will result in the destruction of everyone within this place.

"As such, the Inoue specimen has prevented me from responding.

"Restore the coolant systems to normal power, and the threat will be ended. Then I can initiate my systems. Nemu, grant him the rank."

Nemu's image appeared. "You are now designated a Sergeant in the Facility Security Forces.

"You should be aware that time is of the essence. My systems indicate that Aureniero may adapt his cells to resist the nanites. And once he has defeated them, he will likely undertake a search for other such systems."

"Yes, yes," said Kuroschutchi, as a door opened behind him. "Move quickly, barbarian. We've wasted enough scientific specimens on you already-"

Ulquiorra blasted the screen.

"...Destruction of Squad resources is not necessary," said Nemu automatically.

"Are you?" asked Ulquiorra as he walked out.

On he walked through the halls, hands in his pockets. Yet, oddly enough, Ulquiorra saw little action from the tendrils. He saw signs of life returning to them, but none arose to oppose him in the bleak, bloodstained hall. Tuning with his hearing, he heard the sounds of battle many doors away and getting closer. He could sense Aureniero's energies focused there.

"I see," said Ulquiorra. "Although Aureniero can act virtually anywhere, his consciousness must remain focused. As such, he may not be aware I've left."

"All of you move in, Lord Barragan wants his prize. And we're going to get it for him." said a young voice through the door.

Ulquiorra opened the door and walked through, hearing a big voice speak next. "What's the hurry?"

"You know the hurry, Poww!" said the voice. "That bitch, Circucci, and will be moving in soon! We've got to get there first..."

Ulquiorra was walking over a walkway, and the air was bitterly hot here. Far below, he could see unending tides of molten mettle. Some of it was pouring out of holes in the wall, while platforms rose out of it. His memories reminded him of the purpose of this room. It was to process more traditional materials for the colony.

Working here was considered nearly a death sentence. In the shielded area beyond the doors, one worked in a safe environment. But that was reserved for officers from the Thirteen Security Squads. Everyone else endured endless heat, long hours, and constant risk. Several instances where someone tripped and fell into the metal came to mind. Others, where when working the factory elements, someone was caught in the gears and died.

There was always a steady stream of new 'recruits.' And disposing of them permanently was regarded as a service.

Ulquiorra found that moderately contemptible, actually. It seemed humanity was rubbing off on him.

And then Ulquiorra came within sight of the speaker. He was a thin, black-haired man wearing a helm like a tiger on his head. With him was a massive whale of a man with green markings. And then there was the dark-skinned, girly haired man behind them. And the blonde one, long hair.

Ulquiorra had not killed these ones.

They must have been from one of the cycles that he did not participate in.

"Ggio, we have a problem." said a huge blonde man, wearing a helmet with elephant tusks.

"I noticed, Nirgge," said Ggio, taking a stance.

"...Ulquiorra." said one with long blonde hair one thoughtfully.

"Step aside," said Ulquiorra. "I have neither the time nor the patience to contend with you at the moment."

To his surprise, the blonde one drew his sword and motioned. "Exactly!

"And we, likewise, have our own pressing purpose. One wonders what the right answer is, then."

"Findor, do you have to-" began Ggio.

"What is your meaning?" asked Ulquiorra, curious.

"Life is about getting the right answers at the right time," said Findor. "We want to get his majesty, Barragan his prize. So the question is, what do you want?"

"To deactivate the generator," said Ulquiorra, wondering where he was going with this.

"Exactly!" said Findor. "You seek that because you desire to stay alive! Just as you kill all those around to neutralize them as a threat?

"But why do you have that?"

This was an interesting exercise in thought, wasn't it? "To prevent my own cessation of existence."

"Exactly!" said Findor. "But is existence an end in itself? Even if you kill every one of us, sooner or later, the stars will go out, and you'll die. Your goal is impossible to attain. And even if it was possible, what benefit would it gain you?

"How would you pass meaningless ages when all other beings have been destroyed? You pursue the extermination of all creatures, not as a goal, but as a hobby.

"Wipe us all out, and you'll have no further purpose. And your goal shall fail nonetheless."

"Perhaps." mused Ulquiorra, seeing the logic. Perhaps he should seek more information. "Why does Barragan desire Orihime Inoue?"

"Exactly! Orihime is our prize!" said Findor. "His majesty desires her as a consort. The God, Barragan Luisenbarn, has total dominion over all of time and space. There is nothing that he cannot destroy. All the universe may age to nothingness, and he shall remain.

"And yet the power of creation is beyond his reach.

"Yet the girl possesses a power similar to his own. She may reject things as they are and make them as she desires."

"Indeed, and she has an inner beauty to her that far surpasses her already gorgeous outer layer!" said the tan-skinned one. "Truly a worthy consort for his majesty!"

"Drop it, Charlotte," said Ggio.

"In her, Lord Barragan has, at last, found his other." said the elephant tusked man. "Using her power, he may at last break the only boundaries that remain in the face of his infinite power."

"Nirgge is right. You should join us, Ulquiorra," said Findor. "Even you will never be able to defeat Barragan. But with your power, Barragan would surely triumph with even greater ease. And we would stand as immortal gods over infinite universes! You would be among his greatest subordinates! None would be above you save Barragan himself."

Ulquiorra blinked. "But, presumably, I might also harness the woman's powers to achieve the same goal for myself."

Findor suddenly looked a bit less confident. "...Exactly."

"I find the idea of eternity with the woman preferable to eternity you," admitted Ulquiorra. Then he drew his sword. "Once I have eradicated all of you, I will investigate her powers for herself."

Instantly they drew their weapons and took stances. The air flared with power, sending a wave of heat toward Ulquiorra. It washed over him as he took a stance of his end, keeping his power control and contained.

"...Wrong answer," said Ggio, smiling. "Sic em!"

They sprang to action.

Ggio and Findor surged forward. Ulquiorra found himself parrying a flurry of blades. As he did, Charlotte and Nirgge came and fired ceros. Ggio and Findor ducked aside as Ulquiorra leaped upward. But Poww was above him and brought down a double-handed fist. Ulquiorra twisted aside from the blow and kicked him in the face. Behind, Ggio and Findor came at him again. Parrying their thrusts, he summoned his power. Spinning backward over the molten mettle, he descended like a bat.

Seeing a lower platform, he directed his fall. Landing there, he turned to see them assembling for a massive cero. Raising his own one, he fired a strong cero against their combined power. The two met in midair, exploding above them and rending the air. The whole foundry shook, as Nirgge and Power descended toward Ulquiorra out of the smoke.

He narrowly avoided their fists before springing off a railing and surging into the air. His sword came down to cleave a skull and then-

Blades in the shape of feathers shot toward him from above, and he abandoned the attack. Even as he landed, Findor, Charlotte, and Ggio surged at him from three directions. Spinning, he turned aside their blades and brought around a leg to kick away Charlotte. Springing off him, Ulquiorra sent forth a hand to stab at Findor, nicking him along the cheek as he dodged.

As he did, he brought up a finger to point as Ggio, firing a bala that his enemy caught on crossed arms. The explosion sent him flying away. Even as Ulquiorra pursued; however, a new enemy appeared, with wings of iron.

Hurling another barrage of the feather wings, Ulquiorra was forced to halt and parry them. His hands moved in a flurry, parrying a neverending tide. With each feather Murcielago knocked away, it was impaled into the metal below. Already he could see the molten flames below.

"Nice work, Abirame!" said Ggio as he and the others raised their hands. "Blast him!"

A combined cero was charging. Ulquiorra could parry the arrows and be obliterated, or block the cero and be impaled. His regeneration might save him, but he would be easy prey in such a state.

The solution presented itself.

Taking one hand off Murcielago, he lowered a hand and fired a bala into the floor while blocking. The distraction caused a feather to impale his shoulder, but the floor gave out as the cero descended. Falling from the air, Ulquiorra looked up as the floor he'd been standing on was blasted apart above him.

"We got him!" said Ggio as Ulquiorra fell. "We killed Ulquiorra!"

"Exactly!" said Findor. "Lord Barragan shall reward us for this!"

Grasping ahold of one of the supports, Ulquiorra pulled himself to a halt. He could feel his flesh burning, even as he sliced through the beam. Kicking off it, he sliced through one support beam after another. The entire platform groaned as it began to break.

"What the hell!" said Ggio.

Even as he spoke, Ulquiorra shot over to the far side of the falling platform and gripped it. Summoning his full power, he poured it all into strength. Despite himself, he found his body straining, his mouth letting out a roar of effort. With all his might, he tore the platform up and turned it around. The fraccion looked up in horror for a moment before falling toward the molten mettle below.

Some managed to right themselves in the air, and then the platform crushed them down. A ripple of flaming mettled splashed over the lower regions.

Victory was his. But, it had nearly killed him. If he met these in the next cycle, he might go straight to his second form.

Ulquiorra managed to make his way to a walkway and stumbled gradually up it. As he did, he felt their energies flowing into him. Looking at his burned hands, he realized he had been trembling. Although he was restored to health, he'd very nearly burned himself out against them.

Obviously, the Hollows had advanced a great deal during the cycles.

Ulquiorra would have to be cautious.

"My thanks for destroying those nuisances, Ulquiorra," said Aureniero. "We await you in the reactor room. We'll settle things there."

Ulquiorra ignored him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, some of you may have noticed that Ggio and pals did a lot better than Yammy here. Why? Because Ggio and pals didn't overstay their welcome. They were a quirky miniboss squad that provided a challenge for the heroes and did their job. And they had enough personality that I could see them being used for more.

In contrast, Yammy is an utterly generic brute who's only unique selling point is his pseudo friendship with Ulquiorra. If Tite Kubo had done his job, Yammy would have had a rematch with Chad and been killed by him. Thus giving Chad's arc some actual payoff by having him kill one of the Espada.

Then have Nnoitora beat Chad when he is completely exhausted from killing Yammy. This both keeps Chad's credibility as a fighter, establishes Nnoitora as a combat pragmatist. And it also saves HOURS worth of filler which could be used to give, say, Aizen a proper final fight.

Where was I?

Oh right. Ggio and pals have enough personality that I wish they'd been used for more before being killed off. Yammy was a character I was sick of after his first fight. So the former were allowed to provide important exposition and push Ulquiorra to his limit. And the latter was one-shotted.


End file.
